Mentes Perversas
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Armin y Alexy intentan huir de su pasado y tratan de iniciar de nuevo en Sweet Amoris, sin saber que las sombras del pasado los acorrala desde la oscuridad / Yaoi, "Rated: M" por vocabulario, escenas de violencia y futuro lemmon. "Muerte de un personaje"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! :D este es mi otro proyecto pero este es diferente... es Yaoi

Así es ewe... este es mi primer fic yaoi de CDM con varias parejas :3

Esta idea surgió mientras leía mi libro favorito: "Mentes asesinas: Lo que los orilla a matar"... en la mayoría hablaba de los trastornos psicológicos que sufrían todos, desde la violación hasta el maltrato físico (Ah... la mente humana es tan interesante~) . Y mi personaje favorito de CDM es Alexy y mi novio Lysandro (¡Es mio! ene)

Les presentare a uno de mis OC favoritos y mi hermano: Damian. (El apellido varia de mi historia pero en la mayoría de las veces es: Rose o Wolf)

¡Bien! :D Iniciemos con el prologo w

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Mentes Perversas**

**By:**_ Evangeline-Darkness12_

_**Capitulo 0:** Prologo_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**[12 de Abril]**

**[Londres - Inglaterra]**

_¡Noticiero especial! Se nos a informado que algunos pacientes del hospital psiquiátrico Real de Bethlem han logrado escapar hace algunas horas. Los medios explicaron que durante la alimentación diaria tres de los enfermos tomaron como rehén a la enfermera y lograron tomar las llaves de las entradas. Nos confirmaron que fueron cinco pacientes de 17 años que han escapado con ayuda de algunas enfermeras y doctores que en realidad eran familiares..._

No se sabe nada de ellos ni se sabe las identidades de los fugitivos... se pide que permanezcan en sus casas, si ven a algún sospechoso por favor no dude en comunicar a las autorida...

...

- Hum... al parecer ya comenzaron a buscarnos - dijo una voz masculina un poco divertida quien fue la que apago el televisor hace un momento.

- Era de esperarse - dijo otra voz pero femenina pero mas dulce - ¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?

- Simple querida hermana... - contesto otro hombre - Nos iremos de aquí.

- Se nota que te divierte todo esto...

- No lo niego mi estimado amigo... es mas... ¡Esta sera la mas grande diversión de todas! Fufufu~

- Estas loco - dijo otra mujer divertida viendo como el chico reía en una sonora carcajada histérica.

- Oh querida~... todos estamos locos... por eso nos encerraron - contesto ahora con una aura oscura dejando de reír pero aun mantenía una sonrisa perturbadora.

- Entonces... ¿A donde iremos? - pregunto un hombre de apariencia mas grande a comparación de los presentes..

- ¡A Sweet Amoris por supuesto!

- ¿Una escuela? - pregunto un chico un tanto temeroso.

- No es cualquier escuela... es donde esta nuestro querido Alexy~

- ... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es verdad! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡El bastardo esta ay! - rió como loco uno uno de los chicos.

- ¿Creen que nos recuerde? - pregunto la mujer divertida ahora.

- ¡Mas le vale!... por que si no... - la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes se volvió sombría - Me encargare de que me recuerde...

- Jo~ mi hermano quiere encontrarse con su novio~

- ¿Y que si es así? - desafió el mencionado con una sonrisa maniática - El es mio... solamente mio...

- Entonces sera mejor movernos... si queremos llegar lo mas pronto posible con nuestro querido Alexy ¿No es así?... Damian...

- ... Jejeje... jajaja... ¡KYAJAJAJAJA!

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara~**

* * *

¡E llegado con mi historia hasta aquí! :D

**Damian:** Hermana eres una loquilla.

**Evangeline:** Hermano Damian es de familia~

**Damian:** ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Que mal que la princesa de Rei no esta aquí! ¡Ni la loca de Alice!

**Rei/Alice:** ¡Cállate idiota psicópata! - gritan los gemelos-

**Evangeline:** ¡Bien! como se darán cuenta ahora el protagonista de historia es Alexy :D

**Rei:** En **The Lost Memory** el prota era Alice con Lysandro -aburrido-

**Alice:** Ahora los protagonistas serán Damian y Alexy.

**Evangeline:** ¡Próximamente! En mi otra historia (Que también subiré):

**"Suicide Tramp"**

**Alice:** Ay los protagonistas ahora son: Nuestra hermana menor Angela.

**Evangeline:** Y el delegado ninja yandere boxeador kawaii: "La furia dorada" ¡Nathaniel!

**Damian:** -sonrisa de demente- Esperamos que les guste la historia... ¡Y no olviden comentar hijos d...!

**Rei:** -enojado le tapa la boca- Nos vemos en el primer capitulo: "Pesadillas"

**Alice/Evangeline:** ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2Capitulo 1

¡Hola a todas! :D Les e traído el primer capitulo que no tiene nada que ver con el prologo xD... o tal vez si ewe (?)

Como sea... e de confesar que no e podido continuar con NINGUNA de mis historias debido a varias razones -sonido de violín de fondo-

Para empezar me e mudado de ciudad y no tengo internet, solo tengo oportunidad de conectarme los sábados y domingo (¡Es una horrible tortura! DX) segundo... estoy cursando el ultimo grado de preparatoria :/ estoy muy ocupada con la graduación y las inscripciones de la universidad (En especial cuando la universidad me queda lejos -.-), los cursos de la universidad antes del examen, las preparaciones de la graduación, los trabajos, las tareas, exámenes y mi trabajo ¡Apenas tengo tiempo para domir! (Y duermo solo 5 horas diarias e.e). Jo pero la fresa del pastel es esto: ¡Estoy enferma por culpa del bipolar clima!, me duele mucho la cabeza, los oídos me zumban, me siento tan mareada que no puedo estar de pie sin tambalearme, me arden los ojos y tengo fiebre. TT-TT

Créanme que no actualizo apropósito pero por Kami ¡Simplemente no tengo tiempo! D': Yo amo escribir mis bebes mas si se trata de mis nenes consentidos pero no e podido...

Bien, dejando aun lado las excusas... les dejo el primer capitulo ¡Enjoy!

**NOTA:**

-Narración-

_-"Pensamientos"_

_-Flash Back-_

* * *

**Mentes Perversas**

_**By:** Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capitulo 1:** _Pesadillas_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Tétrico...**

_Si pudiese describir con una palabra aquel lugar seria esa... tétrico... era un cuarto pequeño con la pintura vieja y gastada, el piso era de madera un tanto oscura con signos de putrefacción, en las orillas del techo esta verde por el hongo de la humedad, el cuarto estaba iluminado por una lampara que se balanceaba lentamente iluminando muy poco a su rango de visión._

_Por mas que lo intentaba no podía mover sus brazos ni piernas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aunque no podía moverse podía sentir el viejo y oloroso colchón viejo en el que estaba acostado. El olor de aquel lugar era tan asqueroso que no podía aguantar las horribles nauseas y ganas de vomitar que lo amenazaban pero... a pesar de todo había una pregunta en su cabeza... ¿Donde coño se encontraba?_

_- Vaya~ mi amado ángel a despertado ¡Me alegro! - un horrible escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta su ultimo cabello de su cabeza al escuchar aquella voz llena de alegría._

_Con dificultad logro mover su cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto donde no era iluminado por la lampara... solo podía ver unos ojos brillantes que lo miraban con deseo y una adoración absoluta junto con una sonrisa maniática que le provocaba terror. Sin querer una lagrima salio de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo._

_- Oh no amor~ no llores... - dijo esa persona acercándose al chico que estaba acostado. - La droga que te inyecte esta por perder su efecto y podras hablar... ¡Eso me pone muy feliz! - con cuidado tomo el rostro de su preso mirándolo con una obsesión escalofriante. - No ay voz mas melodiosa que la tuya mi ángel..._

_- Dé-Déjame... i-ir... - susurro apenas sintiendo sus labios adormilados... le costaba demasiado formular la oración..._

_Sin embargo aquello no le gusto para nada a su captor pues de inmediato su sonrisa se borro mostrando una mueca llena de disgusto y de seriedad._

_- ¿Que te deje ir? ¡¿QUE TE DEJE IR?! - grito enfurecido apretando su agarre en el rostro del menor haciendo que este lo mirase lleno de pánico y de terror. - No puedo hacer eso mi vida... no puedo permitir que me arrebaten a este hermoso ángel - dijo ahora mucho mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro. Pero aun así el menor aun lo miraba como si fuera la bestia mas peligrosa de todas._

_- Déj-Déjame ir... po-por favor... - suplico viendo con terror al mayor... sentía que podía mover las extremidades de su cuerpo pero aun los sentía algo adormilados. Sentía como mas lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro._

_El captor lo miraba aun con un infinito amor con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Con una de sus manos limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de los ojos de su preso... lo hacia de una manera tan atenta y dulce que parecía como si estuviera tratando con la porcelana mas fina del mundo._

_- No puedo permitir aquello mi vida... ¿Te lo dije no?... yo te amo... te amo como nunca he amado a alguien - susurro aun acariciando sus mejillas algo rojas. - Amo cada parte de ti... tu voz, tu piel, tus ojos, tu olor, tu cuerpo... todo... ¡Todo tu es mas que perfecto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres un ángel! - de la nada suelta sus mejillas para tomarlo de los hombros y acercar sus rostros. - Eres un ángel hecho solo para mi, un ángel que llego para alejarme de la oscuridad a la que estuve por tanto tiempo... tu fuiste hecho para mi..._

_Ahora la palabra "miedo" quedaba corto con lo que sentía en ese momento... sentía pánico, terror, histeria, impotencia... todo un mar de sentimientos se mezclaba en su pecho dificultándole respirar..._

_- Est-Estas... loco... Da-Damian... - susurro el chico viendo al oji-rosa con un terror total._

_- Lo estoy... estoy loco... - confeso sonriendo nuevamente pero ahora tomando su propio rostro mostrando su nivel de demencia. - Pero por ti... tu eres mi cordura, mi locura... tu lo eres todo para mi... por eso no puedo dejarte ir... nunca dejare que te alejen de mi lado... eres mio... ¡SOLAMENTE MIO!... y aunque te alejes de mi... te buscare, te encontrare y te are mio para siempre... Alexy..._

_..._

- ¡NO! - grito levantándose de golpe en la camilla totalmente agitado.

- ¡Alexy! ¿Estas bien? - pregunto una enfermera entrando a la habitación en la que estaba... al entrar al cuarto no pudo evitar taparse la boca para evitar soltar un grito.

Alexy estaba temblando como gelatina sobre la cama, estaba bañado en sudor mientras se abrasaba a si mismo diciendo palabras incompresibles y sus ojos salían lagrimas a cantaros.

- ¡Alexy! - la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Armin quien de inmediato corrió hacia su gemelo para intentar calmarlo.

- ¡NO! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Aléjate Damian! - grito el peli-azul ajeándose en estado total de pánico. Armin intento acercarse pero su hermano le lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano.

- ¡Alexy reacciona! Soy Armin... soy tu hermano - llamo el pelinegro desesperado para traer de regreso a su gemelo mientras que en su interior maldecía a Damian.

- ¿Armin? - pregunto Alexy un tanto confundido pero mas tranquilo... Armin aprovecho para abrasar a su hermano.

- Tranquilo... aquí estoy...

- Hermano... Da-Damian... el... vendrá por mi... me llevara con el... - lloro en el pecho de su gemelo mientras intentaba formar bien las oraciones.

- No digas eso.. - lo interrumpió acariciando su cabeza - El esta encerrado... no saldrá en donde esta... no se te acercara... te lo prometo...

Alexy asintió con la cabeza mas tranquilo... la enfermera se acerco para poder inyectarle a Alexy un sedante para que este durmiera un poco mas.

- Creí que ya lo había superado... después de todo ya han pasado siete años - comento la enfermera mirando al peli-azul.

- Yo también creí eso... pero nos equivocamos Marina...

Marina era una mujer de 21 años de cabello castaño claro con ojos verde ámbar, a pesar de su edad su físico era de una mujer mas joven... era una estudiante de medicina pero también es la enfermera de Sweet Amoris contando que es la enfermera de Alexy.

- Armin esto ya es demasiado... - dijo un hombre entrando a la enfermería, su cabello era de un azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, en si tenia cierto parecido a los gemelos.

- Padre... - susurro Armin algo sorprendido ¿Que hacia el hay?

- Marina me llamo diciéndome que Alexy se desmayo durante la clase de Educación Física y que a tenido pesadillas... otra vez.

- ¿Que es lo que aremos? - pregunto Marina evitando que Armin hablara. - Alexy tiene pesadillas y a diario menciona el nombre de Damian pero después no recuerda absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de su sueño - termino algo preocupada por el estado del menor d los gemelos.

- No tengo idea... - contesto el hombre mayor con frustacion.

Armin miro con tristeza e impotencia a su hermano ahora dormido... rogando que no soñara de nuevo...

- _"Maldito seas Damian Wolf"_- pensó lleno de rabia volviendo a mirar a su "padre".

Solo Marina se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del gemelo mayor mientras esta entrecerraba los ojos... aquello comenzaba a complicarse... y eso quería decir que _"el"_ estaba muy cerca.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara~**

* * *

**Evangeline:** Oh~ es todo un gusto poner ese "continuara"

**Angela:** Te encanta que Alexy sufra ¿Verdad?

**Evangeline:** Para nada hermanita, yo adoro a Alexy.

**Rei:** ¿Entonces por que lo haces sufrir?

**Evangeline/Alice:** -aura oscura las rodea- El amor se basa en el dolor y la posecion hacia la persona...

**Damian:**... Si ustedes lo dicen.

**Evangeline:** Como sea... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Alexander:** Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: **_"Infiltración"_**


End file.
